


The Lieutenant's Android

by Shadow_Leira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Cigarettes, Crying, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knives, Major Character Injury, Murder-Suicide, No Romance, Reverse Roles Alternate Universe, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Leira/pseuds/Shadow_Leira
Summary: Connor lived a short life. Only two months ago did his life make a turn in a direction he never would have dreamed of. Only then, did his life make another turn within the past week.He only wonders why it had to be him, but he was still grateful it was him.





	1. Meet and Greet and a Murder

**Author's Note:**

> The mission "The Hostage" will not be included within this work. Instead, it will be replaced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 5, 2038
> 
> Time: 11:21 PM
> 
> Location: Little Chihuahua Dance Club; CLASSIFIED

Connor put on something a little fancy before heading out that night to go to this club party he was given an invitation to. He partied and drank some whiskey to ease his mind from the long week that was now past him. Once he was drunk enough, he started actually dancing with some of the men and women there. He started grinding against some of the prettier ones and smiled a lazy smile at them before moving to the next group of people.

After a few hours into the night, an older aged man who was fancily dressed approached him, “Lieutenant Anderson?”

Connor turned to the man, "That would be my name, don't wear it out sugar!"

The man did not seem to react to the meaningless flirt. "Lieutenant, can we speak in private? This involves your work."

“Oh, cutie, I don’t want to talk about work! Not when we’re here dancing!”

“Lieutenant Anderson, I suggest that you sober up so we can talk.” He guides the drunk Connor through the crowds of people. One tried to pull Connor to them, the person was a lady he danced with earlier. He just pulled him along to a bar counter with a bartender there. This was when Connor noticed the man was an android.

“We shouldn't talk about work, handsome. We should be talking about how I can get our naked bodies in a bed! Haha!” Connor laughs enthusiastically and almost fell due to his drunken state. The android asks the bartender for two cups of water. The bartender hands the ice cold cups to it.

“Lieutenant, I apologize in advance for what I’m about to do.” With that said, the HK800 throws one of the cold cups of ice water into Connor’s face. Connor yells dramatically and wipes his face.

“What da fuck was that? Who the fuck are you?” Connor questioned the android, who yet again didn't change its attitude or facial expression.

"Hello, my name is Hank. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Hank gave a small smile which was replied with a scoff.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I can assure you, Lieutenant, that I do not have the intention or capability to trick you in any way." Hank crossed its hands behind its back.

"Okay, fuck you. I need a smoke," Without a further word, Connor walked out of the bar without the android. He hoped that it would leave him alone and not follow him around. His hopes were dropped when the android was noticed to the right of him.

Connor ignored the android and pulled out his cigarette carton. He pulled out a cigarette and his Zippo lighter from his coat pocket and put the cigarette to his lips. He held the lighter in one hand and used the other hand to cover the future flame from the draft of wind in the air.

He tried to light it once and nothing emerged. He did a few more times and when there was no reaction, he mumbled, "C'mon hon, you can do this, one more time for me."

After a few more attempts, the lighter let off a steady stream of a flame. Connor let out a small gasp as he lit the cigarette and took a puff. He closed the lighter, removing the cigarette from his lips to his fingers and exhaled a sigh. He gave a slight kiss to the side of his lighter before sliding it back into his pocket.

He took another puff of his cigarette before turning to Hank, "So what the fuck was it that you wanted?"

The android bored its eyes into his, almost studying his eyes, "You were assigned to a case earlier this evening involving an android. Cyberlife has developed me as an android detective to help you with any cases involving androids."

Connor shook his head, "So now you're my android? What a fucking miracle." Connor looked away. He now had to deal with this shithead old man. Hopefully, it got that he wasn't being serious-.

"I am pleased to hear that you enjoy my company." Connor scoffed before laughing. Hank looked at him, his LED jumped yellow at times, probably trying to find the joke.

"I don't understand what is funny," Hank said aloud.

Connor huffed, "It was sarcasm, old man." He walked past the android as he said that and started walking to his car. Connor knew it wasn't an old man, but he couldn't resist when the man-the android looked in its fifties.

The android still followed him but went on the passenger side of his car. As Connor got into the car, Hank got in as well.

"Fucking hell, okay, what case am I assigned to?" Connor started up the car and turned to the android.

"You have been assigned to a case where a man named Michael Graham was killed an unknown amount of time in the past. He was murdered and his androids are currently missing." Hank informed him of the case and Connor nodded.

"Murder case, gotcha." Connor started driving the car but Hank placed a hand around his wrist.

"Lieutenant, you were drinking tonight and you are intoxicated. Driving in this state could lead to you being pulled over and arrested, adding difficulties to the investi-"

"Oh, eat my ass out." Connor couldn't believe that this android was trying to tell him to not drive. He just drove on, smoking his cigarette.

"For me to do that, Lieutenant, you'd have to stop driving." Connor almost choked out of surprise for the comment. He shook his head and drove forward. If this android's goal is to piss him off, it's doing a very good job.

They arrived at an old run down house with police cars surrounding it. He stopped in front of the house and Connor turned to the android.

"Stay here," he commanded the android and got out of the car. He walked over to the police tape and pulled out his wallet and showed his badge to the officer guarding the entrance. He heard the officer shout, "Hey, you can't come in."

Connor turned around and lo and behold, Hank was following him, "He's with me." Connor sighed and let it catch up to him.

"What the fuck did I just tell you a minute ago? Huh? What are you, a fucking deviant? That'd be ironic, don'tcha think?" Connor yet again scoffed. He was being an asshole to this android but he couldn't help it. This android was an asshole and an ignorant, annoying one at that.

"I am assigned to this case too, Lieutenant. I am not your personal android and so I don't need to directly listen to anything you say. If it goes against my program, I am allowed to disobey your orders." Hank said that as if Cyberlife knew Connor would say something like that. The man only rolled his eyes. Connor spoke with the officers outside before heading in. The stench reached his nose.

"Jeebus, what is that smell?!" Connor waved his hand in front of his face.

"Trust me, it smelt worse before we opened the windows." one of the officers commented. After Connor went in, Hank immediately went in and searched the rooms.

Connor looked around at everything in the living room. With the dead body, there were multiple stab wounds to the stomach. Whoever killed him had it out for him. Connor assumed this was Michael. Above him, there were words with what appeared to be printed in blood 'I AM ALIVE'.

Maybe this was a ritual or something, or a deviant killed the man and wrote I am alive to say that it wasn't a machine. Strange. Connor looked over to his left just in time to see Hank crouching and putting blood on his finger and licking it.

"What the fuck, Hank?" Hank turned towards him and stood.

"I am analyzing the blood; I can check samples in real time. I should have warned you." Hank wiped the blood on a rag and stood at attention.

"Just don't do that anymore. You look like a hobo or a hippie doin' that." Hank replied with a slight nod and went back to investigate.

Connor looked at the table holding the TV and found a powdery red substance. He touched it and rose his finger to his nose. Connor already knew what this drug was before even touching it. Red Ice, the most common drug throughout Detroit and through much of the US. He wiped his fingers off an commented, "Looks like someone liked to party."

Connor wasn't noticed when he said that.

Hank came back and if he had emotions, he would have seemed proud of his discoveries, "Lieutenant, I think I discovered what happened." Hank looked around the room as if the scene was playing out in front of him.

"Okay, where did it start?" "It started in the kitchen. The man...was hitting his android with a baseball bat. When another android pushed him off of it and slashed the man in his neck. The man retreated...into the living room. The second android kicked him and the injured one stabbed him 28 times."

Connor raised his eyebrows at the high number, "Damn, we gotta find these droids."

Hank nodded, "Agreed. One of the androids were damaged and leaked thirium, normally what humans call blue blood."

"Well, where is it?" Connor looked around.

"After several hours, the substance evaporates and becomes invisible to the human eye." Hank stood up and faced Connor.

"Shit, well, I'm leaving. We can't follow something we can't see." Connor adjusted his coat. Hank did so as well, making his coat collar stand straight up.

"Wait, lieutenant, I can see the blue blood and can finish the investigation." Connor sighed. "Work your magic then."

Hank walked through the kitchen and Connor followed him. He walked down the hallway to what looked to be the bathroom. Hank stopped at the end of the hallway. Connor looked up and saw the entrance to the attic.

Connor tapped the android's arm and pointed up, "There doesn't happen to be any blue blood up there, now is there?" Hank glanced, nodded, then looked around.

"Plan, we open the panel, you jump me up there and then I'll pull you up." Hank didn't reply and stood on one knee, ready to lift Connor. Connor got up and opened the panel. He jumped as Hank pushed him upwards and he crawled into the attic. Just as he was about to reach his hand down for Hank, he was pulled back into the attic.

"Connor!"

Connor tried to get out of the enemy's grasp and moved the person's arm. He saw an LED. This person was an android. It went back and maneuvered his arm and rammed his face into the wall. His vision blurred and he felt himself being pushed away from the wall. He was lunged forward again but he caught himself with his arms.

He was moved from the wall violently and a flashlight was violently flashed in his face, "Police! Drop the gun and put your hands up!" Connor had an arm around his neck in a chokehold. The grip was getting tighter with each passing second. A metallic taste reached his mouth and he realized that he was bleeding somewhere but he felt no pain. Only the lack of air that reached his lungs.

In a desperate attempt to get air, he wrapped his hands around its wrist and tugged it forward. The movement threw it off guard and the deviant was on the ground getting cuffed. Connor fell to the floor, wheezing for oxygen to reach his lungs. Someone was at his side, speaking to him but his ears seemed to only give him blurred words.

When he was stable, his head was cast to the side and the face of the old android detective was all he could see. The side of its face was cast in a yellow tint due to its LED.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" The first words his ears let him hear. He gulped and nodded. Hank caressed his upper lip, but blood was left on his thumb. Connor discovered where the metallic taste came from.

"Next time, you are boosting me," The model said that probably to be serious but Connor laughed, "In your dreams, old man." The other, most injured, android was found deeper in the attic and was took with the first android to the police station.

After Connor left the house, Hank did a quick medical check up on him. Connor felt a little skittish that he let plastic beat him so easily. He felt embarrassed. He felt angry. He was conflicted. He still had to interrogate the deviant, and so he got into the car with the HK800 android and drove to the police station.


	2. The Bad Good Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 6, 2038
> 
> Time: 12:41 AM
> 
> Location: Detroit Police Department Central Station

Connor and Hank arrived at the station. Without a word, they both went inside and into the room adjacent to the interrogation room. In the room sat a blue-haired android, staring at the table with a blank expression. 

"We all had a crack at it, your turn, Connor. Its name is Traci." Conan Anderson, the sophisticated, techno, no-nonsense brother of the Andersons', spoke up. Connor glanced at Conan and walked out into the interrogation room.

Connor looked at the android and sat down in the cold metal chair. He stared at the android a bit. When it did nothing, he tilted his head and moved his hand to touch its face. The android seemed to not like the touch and moved away from the hand. 

"Hello, my name is Connor, what's yours?" Connor didn't expect to get an answer and nodded. 

"Did your owner give you a name?" and again, Connor was met with no answer. The man nodded yet again. He knew the answer but still sighed and pulled over the case file to face the android. 

"I know you were the one that killed the man," the android didn't react as he opened it up and showed the android photos of the dead man.

Connor smirked, "All I need is a confession because if I don't get it from you, I'll have to get it from the other one."

There, as he mentioned the other one, she glanced her eyes up at him. She-it...was caring or had some sort of affection to the other android. Connor tried not to show he was satisfied with her reaction. 

"My, that android seems so fragile, huh? So broken. I saw how you were missing some parts. You gave them to the other android?" More glances were cast up at Connor and he positioned himself to where he was standing beside the woman, no, the android.

This thing was not human, it did not live. It was a machine.

"With how broken it is, we might as well shut it down-", "No!"

The android spoke, it's LED red. It was showing compassion to the second android. 

"Well, it's so broken down. You watched as the man beat your friend, beat it until it was almost broken. You knew you had to stop it, you had to do something. But..." "Please, stop." The android shed artificial tears. Connor closed the case file with everything in it and picked it up. He forcefully slammed it onto the table in front of the android to where it made a 'slap' sound.

"Twenty-eight stab wounds! You went overboard into stress to where you killed him" "Stop!" the android sobbed.

"You didn't just hurt him, Traci, you killed him! Murdered him in cold blood, Traci!" Connor moved the chair out from under the android's legs and violently pinned the android to the table. He whispered into the android's ear:

"Admit it, Traci. You are a murderer."

The android cried, "Yes, yes, yes, I killed him, I'm a murderer!" Connor let go of the android and sat it back down onto the chair. He went over to his side of the table and sat down.

"He hurt us every day and beat us. He made us his sex slaves and we just wanted to love each other without the humans hurting us. Their vile smell of sweat and dirty words...what I wouldn't give to be in her arms now..." Traci trailed off and looked away from him. Connor placed his hands on her cuffed ones and it visibly flinched. 

"Honey, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. I only needed a confession and so I had to go bad cop. Why did you snap?" Connor gave the android a smile.

"He wouldn't stop hitting my love...I had to do something, I had to help! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill him! I didn't want to, he left me with no choice!" Traci looked down again and her LED was vibrant red. 

"It wasn't your fault, if I was there, I would have done the same thing." Connor tried to calm the android. He knew deviants had a tendency to self-destruct under extremely stressful situations. He smiled at the android and could have sworn the android smiled back but it only lasted a millisecond. 

Conan walked in and started messing with the android, it squirmed under his hold, "Conan, let it go." 

"Brother, we got what we want from it," Conan continued to try and pull it up. Connor wasn't having it today.

"Conan, let me do it." "Connor, I am fully capable of doing this on my own."

Connor grabbed Conan's shoulder and a barrel was against his forehead. Connor simultaneously raised his weapon and put it to Conan's forehead. They had their weapons to each other, the fingers on the triggers ready to end the other's life. There was total complete utter silence. Hank removed the guns from their hands and put them back in their holsters. 

Connor turned to Hank and smiled. Connor quickly pulled out his gun and shot Hank in the forehead. The machine fell to the ground with blue blood splattered across its face.

Connor snatched the keys out of Conan's hands and undid the cuffs. He escorted the deviant to a holding cell, and after that, went home. He wrote and rewrote his report on the case five times before heading to bed for a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent schedule of updates but I'll try as much as possible to update! <3
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, you're welcome. Don't expect another chapter within the next day or two. owo


	3. Annoyance of a Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 6, 2038
> 
> Time: 9:56 AM
> 
> Location: 115 Michigan Drive, Detroit Police Department Central Station

Connor felt the light shine over his eyelids as he rose into consciousness. He moved the blanket over to cover his head and opened his eyes. The grey blanket that was there shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. 

He kept the blanket swaddled around his head and most of his upper body as he went into the bathroom. He moved the blanket slightly away from his face when he knew he was in front of the mirror and looked down at the counter of the sink. He grabbed the dark sunglasses off the sink and put them on. Connor let go of the blanket and let it fall to the floor. He stared at the glasses in the mirror and how on both lenses in capital letters it said 'ass'.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered how moms acted when he went to the playground/park where little kids were playing that day.

He opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. He stared at it for a few moments, thinking about what would happen if he swallowed all of the pills. Would there be darkness, a staircase going down, a staircase going up, a light at the end of a tunnel? Connor flinched as he was brought out of his dark thoughts and dropped out two pills. He kept them in his hand to inhale later.

He went out to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee with two teaspoons of creamer and swallowed the pills with the warm coffee. After petting his cat Sumo, Connor headed out the door. He drove to the police station, almost spilling his coffee multiple times before arriving at the police station. He clocked in more than an hour late, but it was better than not showing up at all, he thought.

Connor sighed as he entered the cubicle area before taking a sip of his coffee. He goes to sit down but runs into something. Whoever he ran into caught the falling coffee before it spilled onto the floor.

He looked at their face and the first thing he saw was the grey beard. Then he saw a man bun. Then he saw the LED. It took a good few seconds for Connor to realize that this was the android from last night. The one he shot dead in the face.

“What the fuck! I killed you last night! I shot you! You were dead!" Connor backed up and shouted at the previously known-as-dead android. 

"My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed. I was sent as a replacement, this should not interfere with the investigation." Hank did not seem to be affected by Connor shooting him. If anything, he seemed to almost glare at Connor.

"What do you mean-" “Connor, in my office!” Chief Stern had walked out of her office and demands that statement before turning and heading back in. Connor stared at the back of her head with a disappointed look before setting down the half-empty coffee cup. He headed to Ms. Stern’s office. Hank, naturally, followed him. He opened the glass door and made sure the door was closed before sitting down. They stared at each other for a solid minute before Connor speaks up.

“So you got me the one thing I told you not to give me?” Connor tilted his head down but still stared at her with his eyes.

“Connor, just because you don't want the android doesn't mean you can shoot it." Stern had one hand massaging her temple, probably trying to calm a headache she currently was having.

"That wasn't my plan, Chief. It forced me out of a party!" 

"Yes, Connor, to do not only your job but its job as well." Amanda Stern glared at Connor now.

"Like this thing deserves a job! It isn't even alive!" Connor gestured his hands at the machine that was standing close to the corner of the room, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“You had the most deviant cases among the other lieutenants.”

“You know why I can’t work with this plastic prick!”

“Connor, you need to get over what happened to your-”

“AMANDA! You have...no right.”

“Face it, Connor, you need to grow up and-Connor!”

He didn't let Amanda finish her sentence as he stormed out of her office. Connor thought about how Amanda dared to speak about what happened. He plopped down in his chair with his hands covering his face, his elbows on his desk. He heard someone approach his desk and assumed it was Amanda ready to fire his ass.

“I’m sorry, Chief, I’ll do twenty of my reports tonight to-” Connor slowly swiveled around to learn his expectations were incorrect as he saw the face of his new android. He sighs with a groan and leans back in his chair. He ran his hands through his hair and then stuck his hands inside of his coat pockets. He turned to look at his sticky notes. He knew Hank would say something soon. 

“It’s an honor to be working with you, Lieutenant. I’m sure we’ll make just the most fantastic team in the whole universe." Connor turned to him with a curious look.

"Was that sarcasm?" Hank didn't reply, he only let a small smile grace his lips before his mouth formed back into a straight line. There was an awkward silence.

"There's uh...a desk you can sit at...there," Connor points to the empty desk across from his own. He sends the files to the other terminal and watches as Hank walks over to the desk and sits down in the chair. He takes his hand and makes the skin disappear as he touches the screen. Connor feels that it is safe to assume that his LED was yellow.

"The deviants involved were all different models, put in different professions, and were around a different variety of people," Hank explained.

"Which means?" "None of these cases, on a mass level, are related."

Connor pulled up a notepad and wrote down in all capital letters:

DIPSHITISM:  
DEVIANTS ARE DUMBSHITS,  
NOT RELATED,  
NO INCEST (joke)

"So this is more than just one case of bad models? It's an epidemic." Connor set down the notepad and pulled out a tablet. He pulled up his gallery and saw pictures of Sumo laying on Connor's different limbs. Connor remembered back when he was in middle school and had an Instagram account. Every day, he posted a picture of his, back then, kitten Sumo laying on him. He updated that account every month currently. He didn't dare to scroll down to relive in more memories.

"-do you think, Anderson?" Connor realized that he spaced out on the conversation, leading him to not knowing what the question or answer was.

"Yeah, yeah, what-whatever."

With that, Hank turned from the terminal and stared stagnant at Connor, a glare coated his eyes. 

"Lieutenant...that was not a yes or no question," Hank spoke in a low, threatening voice. Connor wanted to curl in on himself under Hank's death glaze.

"I'm sorry, whatever you think," Connor turned away from Hank and stared at his terminal. He pulled up one of the new focus-attention games and started playing, solving a puzzle to get out of a room within three minutes. 

Connor didn't notice when Hank moved out of his chair and walked around their desks. Hank shut off the terminal, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pinned the Lieutenant to the cubicle wall, "Listen, Lieutenant, I am not going to sit on my ass all day waiting around until you feel like working."

Connor's blood rose to his cheeks at the threat within the android's words. The look the android was giving him seemed like only a face a human could perform. He admitted within his mind that this newer version of Hank was more human and a lot sassier.

An officer came and announced an assault involving a deviant. Hank let go of Connor's collar and walked away, muttering that he would be in the car and not to leave him waiting. Connor ran his hands to cover his face as he slid down into a fetal position sitting on the ground.

Connor then remembered that the android mentioned for himself to not keep it waiting. Connor rubbed his face and ran out of the police station, his half-empty cup of coffee forgotten on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a life >.<


	4. Into the Squat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: November 5, 2038
> 
> Time: 10:25am
> 
> Location: Camden, Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I got...side tracked. Plus school is also a thing.

Connor trailed off as they drove to investigate the scene. This android had changed a lot. He used to be basically lifeless. Monotone voice, monotone attitude, bland and dull. Now he had personality and acted more human. He should have had some sort of character to him if he was to work with humans but that doesn't give him the excuse to be completely numb and act like a zombie.

"Anderson, it's green," Hank pointed out. Shortly after, a car behind him beeped their horn.

"Yeah, asshole, it works. Don't show your shitty ass horn off," Connor senselessly said, not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything today. Connor drove to the crime scene with a suspicion of this new model. It had more emotions, or at least showed more of them if it had any before. He doubted if it did though. He cranked up the radio as it played his favorite song and thought that Hank had said something. The music was up too loud for him to hear though. When Connor arrived at the crime scene, he turned the radio down sadly and got out. He spoke to an officer about what was happening and where the deviant might have been.

"We should check around there, someone said they saw the android go into the fenced area there," Connor motioned to the android who then nodded. He picked himself up and moved the fence more so he could fully investigate. There was a car there with a smashed window. This car was run down and old. He popped the hood open and saw most of the parts the car needed to move were gone. It wouldn't have been able to escape this way.

"Lieutenant!" Hank called out from a few meters away. Connor turned in time to see Hank lifting a small cut portion of the fence. He went over to Hank and questioned the all-knowing, all-seeing android.

"Do you think our deviant did this?"

Hank didn't reply as he took what looked to be almost fully dissolved blue blood and licked it. Connor used most of his inner restraint to not gag. After Hank did that, he crawled underneath the fence. Connor went around the fenced area and looked for a gate. He got chain cutters and opened the gate. Connor looked inside the doorway and saw Hank already talking with another android. From what he could see, the other android seemed paranoid.

After a few short seconds of Hank talking and looking around, out of patience, Connor shouted, "Hank? What are you doing in there?"

"One minute!" the android shouted at him through the small sliver the door was open. Connor shook his head in disbelief at this new android of his. He couldn't tell if he was actually working or was just stalling. If the latter was the truth, who would he be stalling for? As Connor was deep in thought, he was cast away from the betrayal thoughts when he heard the man scream out.

"Connor, they're here. call it in!" A door was opened and he thought it was the front door where Hank entered and so looked there. The fence jingled as it was messed with and he turned back to see the form of a small woman and a kid crawl through the breach in the fence. They ran into the city, Hank was hot on their heels. Connor called over the radio to alert the cops in the area that they found the android as he unsheathed his pistol and ran after them. They bolted off faster than Connor could manage with his gun in his hand and so he stopped and put the gun back in its holster. 

Connor rushed to catch up with them and looked to see they disappeared, he kept running as his lungs slowly started to give up on him. An officer pointed him down an alleyway where he heard a "Hold fire!" from a familiar voice. He tried to run to catch up to them and he saw an officer walking out of the alley. When Connor looked through the wrapped wires of the fence, he gasped. 

"Holy Jesus, that's insane! Why would you take a kid in there! Shit!," Connor watched as a teen-sized android and a kid tried to cross the highway. He gripped the fence as he thought about what would happen to the little child. They were probably scared, what if they were a hostage? What if they were to get hit by the cars? Connor couldn't let that happen. He started to climb the fence but a hand placed itself atop his shoulder. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Hank asked him with the sternness of his captain.

"They're gonna die!" Connor yet again tried to go up but was restricted by the hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to kill yourself if you go out there," Hank stated calmly.

"There's a kid out there, Hank, a kid on the highway!" "That kid is an android."

What became of their conversation was a heavy silence. Connor thought about the idea of child androids, of how they might have worked. They would act like children, human children, concluding them as deviants.

"So you're telling me you were intentionally made to become deviants?" at this, Hank looked over at Connor with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" "I mean, from what you're telling me, they made children androids and expected for people to not hit them and for other androids to not try and help them?"

Hank hesitated as he thought, his LED flickering yellow. If he came up with an answer in his computer brain, he didn't share it for Connor to hear. He stared on as the deviants hugged on the other side of the highway, safe from the danger of both Hank and the speeding cars. Hank hit the fence and turned to Connor, "I guess the humans aren't as wise as they seem."

He walked off back to the car where they would head back to the police station. Connor stared at the deviants as they ran off. When their figures became silhouettes, Connor headed back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to proofread this seven times before my anxiety said it was okay...


End file.
